


Billares

by Yeire



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeire/pseuds/Yeire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry haría todo lo posible por follarse a Bill, fuera lo que fuera, así tuviera que enseñarle a jugar al billar. Pero, finalmente, ¿quién enseñará a quién? Reviews please! Slash HarryBill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skollhati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/gifts).



_  
  
**BILLARES**   
  
_

Entraron en la sala en la que estaban situados los billares. Harry le había hablado varias veces de ellos, pero no se habían decidido a ir hasta entonces. En el lugar sólo había uno de esos aparatejos muggles, y la puerta estaba cerrada. No había ventanas, así que eso les daba camino libre para hacer lo que les habían pedido: Robar una bola para Arthur Weasley. Ellos se habían reído y Molly había regañado a su marido cuando propuso que robaran una de esas para él, pero al final tuvieron que ceder. Más que nada Harry, porque había sido tratado como un hijo por él durante muchos años y el hombre se merecía un regalo. Aunque fuera esa gilipollez que tanta ilusión le hacía al patriarca Weasley.

Harry cogió uno de los palos que les habían dado y comenzó a colocar las bolas. Llevaban suficiente dinero para jugar toda la tarde, y la habitación había sido reservada por ellos previamente, así que les habían encerrado con llave para que nadie más pudiera pasar y molestarles. Su reserva finalizaba a las 12, la hora en que cerraban el local, pero aún eran las 5 de la tarde, se hartarían de jugar antes de irse.

.-Harry¿cómo demonios se juega a ésta cosa? —preguntó el mayor, cogiendo el palo del revés y mirando la parte más ancha de éste. Harry río.

.-Así no, desde luego. Mírame —el chico se colocó y golpeó con el palo, de una manera estratégica, a la bola blanca, que chocó contra las demás esparciéndolas por la extraña mesa de tapiz verde. El hombre no se enteró de nada, simplemente se quedó mirando el trasero del menor, que se había colocado de una manera que parecía romper con los esquemas de la cordura masculina (la gay, por supuesto)—. Tu turno.

.-Ni de coña¿pretendes que te de con el puto palo en plena frente? —preguntó alarmado al verse sin tener ni idea de cómo cogerlo.

.-Vamos, yo te ayudo —dijo el joven que, con tan solo 20 años, era capaz de hacerle perder los nervios a un tío de casi treinta.

.-Que no, Harry, que no voy a hacer eso. Prefiero llevarte a casa sano y salvo y no tener que pasarme por San Mungo, en serio. Mi madre es capaz de que me mata. Quita, quita —negó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

.-Vamos, Bill¿eres un Gryffindor o no? No seas cobardica, anda —le picó el moreno.

.-Yo no soy ningún cobardica, Potter, ya lo verás.

Avanzó con paso decidido hacia la mesa y, al intentar colocar el palo, calculó mal y se lo clavó en el estómago al chico, provocando un gemido ahogado de dolor. Bien le valía haberse quedado en casa, así al menos no podría hacerle daño a Harry. ¿Por qué Charlie no había querido ir¡Podría haberle sustituido¡Y a él al menos le gustaba jugar a "eso"! Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Charlie no había querido ir por su culpa, porque cuando Harry había propuesto de ir a jugar al billar, su hermano había visto sus ojos ansiosos posados en el más joven y no había querido entrometerse, o al menos eso le había confesado en la soledad de su cuarto la noche de una semana atrás. Aún recordaba sus palabras:

" _Es que le mirabas con tantas ganas… que no sé. Bill, nunca te he visto mirar así a nadie."_

' _Si tú supieras, hermano…'_ , pensó, y luego volvió a la normalidad al ver a Harry arrodillado en el suelo con las manos rodeando su estómago y hecho un ovillo. Se arrodilló raudo a su lado.

.-Harry… ¿estás bien¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó preocupado. El moreno asintió con la cabeza porque, seguramente, no encontraba su voz, y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar acariciar ese revuelto cabello negro y susurrar—. Lo siento, Harry, de verdad.

.-No pasa nada —contestó el más joven con voz ahogada—, de verdad. Eso me pasa por no quitarme del medio.

Bill negó con la cabeza.

.-No seas estúpido, no estabas en el medio. Fui yo, que no sabía cómo colocarme ni nada —confesó bajo pena de que Harry le pillase en su observación a ciertas partes traseras. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, le encantaban los culos… de sus semejantes, sobre todo el de Harry.

.-Pero si te he mostrado antes cómo se hace —repuso el moreno.

.-Digamos simplemente… que no estaba completamente concentrado — _'en eso'_ , pensó sin poder evitar sonreír—. Quizá no deberías haberme pedido venir a mí, Harry, puedo ser peligroso con uno de estos palos en la mano.

.-No me lo jures, me lo acabas de demostrar —Harry se giró hacia él con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, prueba de que finalmente se había recuperado del golpe y de que no se arrepentía de haberle invitado a él—. Pero sí estaba en mi deber de invitarte¿quién si no te iba a enseñar a jugar?

Rieron juntos y Bill recordó la decisión final de Harry el día que propuso la salida.

"– _Bueno, pues por lo que veo nadie quiere venir por su propio pie, así que voy a tener que obligar a alguien —Ron y Hermione le miraron horrorizados—. No, chicos, vosotros no, tranquilos. Ron, estás demasiado nervioso con la boda, no meterías la bola en el agujero ni aunque éste fuera un cráter. Hermione, preciosa, sabes que te quiero con locura, pero tienes menos puntería que un tirador ciego, así que me veo obligado a llevar a otra persona. ¿Charlie?"_

"– _No, no, yo tengo que trabajar, en serio, no puedo ir."_

"– _Bueno, pues nada. Fred y George, sé que os hace una ilusión terrible —miró a los gemelos, a los que les brillaban los ojos y estaban casi en el borde del sofá donde se sentaban—, pero no os llevaría conmigo ni a la tercera guerra mundial, pobre del que se cruce con vosotros, y no quiero que pongáis una de vuestras bombas coloridas en el villar, no se vería ni una puta bola, así que tengo que descartaros a vosotros también —los pelirrojos, en vez de tomárselo mal, rieron con fuerza. Hacía bien en no confiar en ellos—. Así que… Bill, solo quedas tú, te ha tocado, machote."_

"– _Ah, no, yo sí que no puedo ir, seguro que te atizo con el palo en la cabeza o te parto una pierna, no tengo ni idea de jugar. Paso."_

"– _Vamos, Bill¿vas a dejarme solo? —preguntó el único moreno de la sala con cara de perrito abandonao—. Porfa… ven conmigo."_

Y el pelirrojo no pudo negarse, así que ahí estaba, con ese capullo chantajista de 20 años que, encima de todo, le ponía a mil.

.-Vamos, esta vez te enseñaré mejor —el moreno volvió a colocarse en posición y, al mirar de reojo al pelirrojo y no verle observándole, se mosqueó—. ¡Ey, pelirroja! —exclamo en tono burlón—. ¡Mírame!

El mayor de los hijos Weasley así lo hizo y pudo observar como el joven hombre golpeaba con el palo a una de las bolas, que a su vez golpeó a otra, que rebotó y golpeó a otra que se coló por uno de los seis agujeros que había en la extraña mesa.

.-¡Guau! —Bill le silbó y Harry se sonrojó furiosamente, no había esperado que ese tiro le saliera tan bien—. No sabía que fueras tan bueno.

.-No lo soy, créeme. Esto no se me da mal, pero tampoco soy un experto, en serio —Bill rió y Harry se apartó del villar—. Vamos, tu turno.

.-Está bien, pero procura mantenerte fuera de alcance para el palo asesino —rió. Harry escuchó su risa fresca y alegre y se sintió embriagado por ella. Y entonces recordó el día en que le había pedido a Charlie que le enseñase a jugar al villar, no más de un mes atrás.

"– _Vamos, Charlie, enséñame a jugar —suplicó al tiempo que le seguía por el pasillo desde su habitación al baño. A Charlie no le importó que entrara con él en el aseo y se desnudó para meterse en la ducha._

– _Sólo dime para qué quieres aprender y yo te enseñaré, te lo prometo —dijo el Weasley, sonriendo ahora que Harry no le podía ver la cara._

– _Quiero enseñar a jugar a Bill —dijo el joven convencido de que el mayor de los Weasley no sabía jugar._

– _¿Y si él ya sabe? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara._

– _No sabe —dijo Harry con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Charlie asomó la cabeza por uno de los lados de la cortina y Harry rió al verle con la cara llena de jabón y un ojo cerrado por el escozor. Estaba sorprendido—. Se lo pregunté el otro día._

– _Ah¿y te dijo que no sabe? —Harry asintió, ahora él sorprendido—. Probablemente te diría que no también si le preguntases si sabe joder, pero fijo que te jodería encantado —aseguró el hombre. Harry se sonrojó—. No te sonrojes, Harry, sé que te pone._

– _Sí, claro¿y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con cara de: A ver qué me respondes, listillo._

– _Porque fui yo quien te cazó aquél día hablando con tu espejo sobre ello —rió el pelirrojo. Harry frunció el ceño, intentando recordar, y cuando lo hizo Charlie pensó que le daría un síncope por el tono que había adquirido su rostro. ¿No que los únicos que se ponían así eran los Weasley?"_

Harry recordaba perfectamente bien ese día, había estado contándole a su espejo lo mucho que le gustaría que Bill se lo follase, y de repente se abrió la puerta y se escuchó una risa ahogada y luego un fuerte "plop". Cuando Harry salió de su habitación ya no había nadie allí. Ese día pensó que se moría, pero como nadie hizo referencia a ello, se le había ido olvidando… hasta que el cabrón de Charlie se lo recordó.

Sonrió y miró a Bill de nuevo, que se colocaba bien para tirar. Charlie había tenido razón, sí, Bill le ponía, y mucho, pero bueno, no se podía hacer nada… de momento.

Una bola se estampó contra otra y la blanca cayó fuera de la mesa, haciendo un ruido espantoso en el parqué de la sala. Bill, aun así, sonreía de oreja a oreja, y Harry correspondió a la sonrisa. Luego negó con la cabeza y miró a su compañero de juego.

.-Bill¿quieres una cerveza, o mejor un whisky? —preguntó Harry, pícaro.

.-Creo que un whisky, sí¿se puede beber aquí dentro? —preguntó sorprendido.

.-Claro que sí, y fumar. Traeré una cajetilla de tabaco —dijo el moreno antes de salir por la puerta y cerrar tras él.

* * *

Cuando volvió Bill estaba sentado frente a una mesa que había en un rincón, con su palo apoyado en la pared y los pies encima de la mesa, la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Los abrió cuando le escuchó entrar y le señaló una silla junto a él.

Harry dejó las bebidas, el cenicero y el tabaco sobre la mesa, y se sentó junto a él, mirando ambos al vacío. Fue Bill el primero en romper el silencio.

.-Oye, Harry¿tú cuándo aprendiste a jugar a esa cosa? —preguntó sonriendo.

.-No me acuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo. Remus me trajo aquí mismo y me enseñó — _'mentiroso'_ , se dijo sonriendo. Bueno, más tarde le diría la verdad. Total…

El pelirrojo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Sería mentiroso el tío? Charlie le había contado que le enseñó él un mes atrás, después de muchas súplicas y confesiones por parte de Harry. Se rió.

.-Eres un embustero, Harry —bromeó. El moreno se rió con ganas—. Charlie me contó que te había enseñado él el mes pasado.

.-Capullo… —murmuró Harry sonriendo—. Era solo una mentira piadosa, entiéndeme.

No fue hasta tres horas después que se levantaron de la mesa, borrachos —Harry había llevado la botella de whisky— y con los pulmones llenos de humo. Se reían los dos tontamente, y luego empezaron a jugar.

Harry no dio a ninguna bola, y se rió con fuerza al ver la cara de Bill cuando le dijo que tenía dos turnos.

.-¡Ni de coña! —rió el pelirrojo—. ¡Voy a fallar los dos!

Pero, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Metió una y la otra quedó a dos centímetros escasos del agujero. Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

.-¡Joder¡Y eso que no sabías jugar! —Bill se carcajeó con fuerza, y entonces le llegó el turno a Harry.

Se colocó en posición, con Bill siempre mirando su culo, y cuando fue a tirar, el pelirrojo le cogió de la cintura y se colocó tras él, ayudándole. Harry abrió los ojos imposiblemente, mirando las manos del pelirrojo encima de las suyas sujetando el palo. Bill apuntó, golpeó y metió la bola de un golpe seco, haciendo que Harry se sorprendiera aún más.

.-¿No que tú no sabías jugar? —preguntó en un susurro.

.-Mentí —respondió el otro de igual modo—. Yo enseñé a Charlie a jugar, y luego a Fred y George. Así que técnicamente te enseñé también a ti.

Entonces Harry recordó las palabras de Charlie:

" _Ah¿y te dijo que no sabe? Probablemente te diría que no también si le preguntases si sabe joder, pero fijo que te jodería encantado."_

.-¿Y entonces por qué mentiste? —preguntó el moreno, aún en un susurro y sintiendo las manos del pelirrojo en su cintura, acariciando su estómago.

.-Porque quería darte la oportunidad de traerme aquí, emborracharme y joderme —dijo el otro encantado, hablando cada vez más bajo y más cerca del oído de Harry. Éste no pudo evitar endurecerse—. Escuché tu conversación con Charlie en el baño y¿sabes algo? Él tenía razón. Probablemente también te hubiera dicho que no si me hubieses preguntado si sabía joder.

Harry carraspeó, demasiado excitado para su gusto.

.-Tu turno —gruñó.

Bill rió y se alejó de él, observando luego su obra. Mejillas sonrojadas, labios húmedos, pelo alborotado —al menos más de lo normal—, pupilas dilatadas y un bulto en los pantalones. Sonrió.

Se colocó y tiró, una bola se coló en el agujero, y luego otra. Después llegó el turno de Harry.

Terminaron la partida entre roces nada inocentes y miradas lujuriosas. Fue Harry quien metió la negra, con Bill detrás suyo de nuevo, ayudándole.

.-¿Hace otra? —preguntó el pelirrojo, de nuevo en un susurro. Harry negó con la cabeza.

.-No creo que sea capaz —dijo.

Entonces Bill le dio la vuelta y le besó, introduciendo la lengua en su boca apenas sus labios se unieron, y Harry pensó que nunca nadie le había besado así. Ese era, con diferencia, el mejor beso de su vida.

Correspondió al beso con ardor y, agarrándose de la espalda de Bill con fuerza, se pegó más a su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar colocar las manos en su trasero, y de ese modo sus miembros se juntaron y rozaron, haciéndoles gemir con locura.

Harry enroscó las piernas a la cintura del Weasley y provocó que sus caderas rozaran aún más, con lo que sus erecciones comenzaron a crecer increíblemente.

El moreno fue sentado en el billar, el pelirrojo fue rodeado por unas ansiosas piernas y pegado contra un demandante cuerpo. Harry se frotaba contra su amante anhelando un mayor contacto, el pelirrojo se frotaba contra él en un rítmico vaivén que les cortaba la respiración a ambos.

Y entonces todo comenzó. Los besos se volvieron más bruscos y apasionados y los movimientos más enfebrecidos. Harry jadeaba y gemía en cuanto la calidez y pasión de la boca de Bill le daba una pequeña tregua.

En un movimiento inesperado la boca de Bill abandonó la suya para desplazarse hacia su cuello, y Harry no pudo evitar el agarrar con fuerza el cabello del pelirrojo para que no se alejase de allí.

.-Oh, por Merlín, Bill —gimoteó ansioso. El pelirrojo sonrió contra su cuello y Harry sintió aquella respiración agitada que le robó los sentidos y le hizo encerrar la cintura del Weasley entre sus piernas, apretándole aún más contra él. Bill comenzó a lamer su cuello tan sólo con la punta de su lengua y luego a soplar aquella zona húmeda que hacía a Harry jadear y tirar de su cabello desesperado, hundiendo las manos entre los largos mechones y perdiendo lo poco de cordura que le quedaba—. Fóllame —suplicó.

Bill, aparentemente, no quiso escucharle, pues se dedicó a seguir lamiendo su cuello y las zonas de su pecho que la camisa desabrochada de Harry dejaba al descubierto. Luego, dejando que su respiración golpease contra el pecho de Harry, susurró:

.-Tranquilo… todo a su debido tiempo.

Harry negó con la cabeza y apretó aún más fuertemente a Bill contra él, dejándole notar su erección.

.-Ahora —exigió. Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien se negó.

.-No seas impaciente.

Continuó besando la piel de Harry, esta vez desabrochando la camisa y explorando zonas que quedaban al descubierto. Luego la camisa fue deslizada por los hombros del moreno y Bill los besó, lamió y mordió, descubriendo casi al instante una nueva zona erótica de Harry, pues éste le apresó aún más fuerte y le tiró del pelo para besarle con furia en los labios, demostrándole así lo excitado que estaba.

.-A-ahora… —esta vez su voz sonó vacilante, dudosa entre la súplica y la orden.

El pelirrojo continuó sin hacerle caso, pensando que le haría sufrir un poco más. Besó sus párpados y sus mejillas suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole gemidos involuntarios y jadeos sofocados.

.-Aún no, Harry… tranquilo… no vayamos demasiado rápido —dijo el pelirrojo.

.-Por favor, Bill… te necesito… vamos… —Harry no podía hacer otra cosa sino suplicar. Se sentía demasiado ansioso para hacer otra cosa, y Bill no creía poder contenerse por más tiempo para hacer lo que el joven le pedía.

Pero no… era demasiado pronto para dejarse llevar, Harry tendría que esperar un poco más. Aunque fue en ese momento, cuando Harry mordió salvajemente su cuello, que cambió de opinión radicalmente. Eso le volvía loco, y parecía que Harry lo hacía con mala fe, incluso sin saberlo.

Se apretó aún más contra él y comenzó a besarle con ansias, comenzando a mover sus manos por el pecho del joven y llegando después al botón y a la bragueta del pantalón, desabrochándolo rápidamente y haciendo que Harry gimiera clamando por más, contento de que Bill por fin se hubiera decidido a hacer algo.

El pelirrojo jadeó cuando Harry se frotó contra él, haciendo que su miembro se endureciera aún más de lo que lo estaba, provocándole estremecimientos que no creía poder controlar para que no sacudieran su cuerpo entero.

.-Bill… hazlo rápido —suplicó el moreno mientras desabrochaba la camisa de su amante con movimientos rápidos y decididos, acariciando luego el pecho fuerte y musculoso con las palmas de las manos, rozándolo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, provocando que la piel del pelirrojo se pusiera de gallina y que él se estremeciera.

El Weasley no puedo evitar ponerse ansioso con las palabras de Harry, y casi se le saltaron los botones del pantalón por la fuerza que había hecho al desabrochárselos. Harry no se quedaba atrás, tironeaba de la camisa de Bill intentando quitársela, pero cuando Bill lo vio como una tarea imposible —dada su posición— para el desesperado chico, se la quitó él mismo y la tiró al suelo de golpe, para seguidamente tumbar a Harry en el centro de la mesa de billar y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, facilitando, al tumbarle, la tarea de quitarle los pantalones del todo.

A Harry tampoco le costó demasiado despojar a Bill del resto de sus ropas. Un movimiento de la varita que convocó con un hechizo no verbal y listo. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar el soltar una carcajada, pero fue acallada casi de inmediato por el arrollador beso de Harry.

Se besaron con ansias por varios minutos, hasta que Bill no pudo soportarlo más, sacó un condón del bolsillo del pantalón —que había mantenido junto a él hasta ese momento—, y se lo colocó con ansiedad, deseando estar cuanto antes en el interior de Harry.

Éste no necesitó escuchárselo decir. Colocó las piernas sobre los hombros de su amante y se relajó lo máximo posible, preparándose. Cogió la mano de Bill y se llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca para chuparlos y lamerlos a conciencia. Cuando sintió que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos y que Bill no aguantaría mucho más, paró.

El pelirrojo llevó la mano hacia su ano e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, comenzando con cuidado, moviéndolo luego en círculos, distendiendo el pasaje, para luego introducir el otro también, repitiendo el proceso hasta que Harry comenzó a retorcerse contra él, deseando ser llenado completamente.

Los dedos le abandonaron y fueron sustituidos por el pene de aquel que le volvía loco.

Bill comenzó a moverse lentamente, acariciando el cuerpo del moreno mientras lo hacía, con cariño. Harry gimió y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del pelirrojo, para luego empujarle contra él y hacer que se enterrase más y más profundo en su interior, despertando miles de sensaciones en él. Bill gimoteó tumbándose sobre él y uniendo sus cuerpos por completo, haciendo que el miembro de Harry quedase preso entre ambos cuerpos y que el moreno no pudiese dejar de jadear cada vez más rápida y entrecortadamente.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus movimientos desenfrenados, sus latidos desbocados, sus besos alocados…

.-Dios, Bill… —gimió el moreno sin poder evitarlo. Apretó aún más sus piernas entorno a la cintura de Bill, pegándole a él de tal manera que parecía que estaban unidos por el pecho.

El pelirrojo no podía evitar endurecerse cada vez más al pensar en la situación en la que estaban: Tumbados sobre una mesa de billar, en una sala de un centro de ocio que estaría hasta los topes de gente por ser sábado, follándose a Harry Potter, alias el elegido o el-niño-que-vivió, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Se movió con más velocidad y alzó un poco su cuerpo para tener al alcance el miembro de Harry y poder masturbarle al tiempo que le penetraba, con el mismo ritmo e intensidad, hasta que sintió que ya no aguantaría mucho más.

Y se vino. Terminó con un grito ronco apenas audible por haber sido ahogado en el cuello de Harry, sobre el que se había derrumbado después de tan intenso orgasmo.

Harry terminó apenas cinco segundos después, y, aún estremeciéndose de placer, no dejó de abrazarle con brazos y piernas en ningún momento. Tomó su varita —que aún estaba, milagrosamente, junto a su cabeza— y les limpió a ambos con un sencillo hechizo.

Una de las bolas del billar fue convocada por el moreno, como le había prometido a Arthur, y hechizada para que pareciera un sencillo anillo de plata que se colocó en el pulgar.

Sonrió. Por fin había conseguido joder con Bill Weasley. Encima de una mesa de billar, sí, pero lo había hecho.

 _  
  
**FIN**   
  
_


End file.
